The Life I Once Had
by OrGanIzAtIoN-XIV
Summary: A girl named gloria has a horrible life. A Abbusive father, a brother, who has everything she ever dreamed, and a plain, old room. What measures will she take to live a better life? Chapter 2 is FINALLY up!
1. Gloria

Authors note- Hey, I'm going to re-do the story I made a while ago! This one will be much better! Promise! Much more detail!

Chapter I- Gloria

A girl, around the age of 17, was lying on her bed. Surrounding her, were white walls with absolutely no color to them. The girl let out a sob.

"Why do I have to live here…" she mumbled to herself, between sobs. She sat up. She had a bruise on her right cheek. She rubbed it, and leaned against the plain, cracked wall. She heard a knock on the door, and she sat up.

"Come in, Sean." She said. The door opened, and a boy, about 18 entered.

"You all right?" he asked her, looking at her bruise. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. You're lucky dad likes you." She replied, leaning against the wall once again. She looked down at her hands on her lap. Sean walked over to her.

"Don't worry, Gloria." He tried to comfort her. She looked up at him, and smiled a little. "Tomorrow's the dance. Anyone ask you?" She nodded.

"Kadaj." She replied. Sean smiled.

"You love him a lot, don't you." He asked her.

"Yes. That's why he asked me out." She replied. Sean's eyes grew wide.

"Since when!" He asked her, in shock. She smiled.

"About 6 months." She replied with a smile. Sean returned the smile.

"That's good." He sat down next to her. She looked over at him.

"Um, I have to practice my piano. Otherwise dad will…well…" she sighed.

"I understand. I don't want you to get in trouble." He got up, smiled his goofy grin, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Gloria stood up, and walked over to the piano. It was the only thing in the room besides a small bed, and a chair. She looked around the room sadly. She set up the piano and sat in the chair, her music ready. She turned on her metronome and began to play. After a while she stopped. She stood up, and walked out of her room, and knocked on Sean's door.

"Come in" a voice on the other side replied. She entered a room with walls a deep blue, and a big blue recliner chair, and a very comfy bed with blue sheets. Sean was on the bed, smiling.

"Have you seen dad?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Must be at work late." He replied, hugging his teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles. Gloria grinned.

"Good." She said. She sat down next to him. "We need to get out of here." She told him. He laughed. She gave him the 'I'm serious!' look. He stopped abruptly. He nodded.

"Pack your stuff after school. We'll leave." She told him. He nodded. She got off the bed and went to the door.

"I'm going to bed." She told him.

"'night." He replied. She walked into her room, and turned out the lights.

"M-maybe tomorrow will be better" she told herself, grabbing the blankets, and wrapping herself in them. She looked down, and lay on her pillow. She closed her eyes, and went off to her world of dreams.

Author's note- Hope you all enjoyed it! I will update soon! R&R please! I will post next chapter after 3 reviews! Spam or not! cough Jennacough


	2. School

Author's note- Hello again! My loyal reader! Yay! Throws cookies at reviewers Enjoy! Hugs Mr. Cuddles. Yush, he exists! Sorry this is so late…S

Chapter II- The Dance

Gloria awoke when she heard her father screaming at her.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said, Sitting up quickly. A man, in his late 30's, was standing over her.

"You woke up late." He said, his anger not even bothered to be covered.

"B-but I set my ala…" she stopped, to see her alarm off. She looked up at her father. "I-it must have come unplugged…" she told him. He glared at her. She stood up, and turned to face him. She felt a sting on the side of her face, as her father slapped her.

"Don't let it happen again!" he shouted, leaving the room in a rage. She fell to her knees, and rubbed her cheek.

"S-so much for that theory…" she told herself. She sighed and walked over to her dresser. She scavenged through the drawers and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of denim shorts, and grinned. She closed her door, and started changing. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She was covered in bruises and scratches. She walked to her vanity and covered her bruises and such with makeup. She checked the ever-so-faithful mirror. She had covered them all, and looked like any other kid. She put on her clothes, and scavenged the closet for her black and white converse.

"Bingo…." She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Bye guys. I'm going to school." She grabbed her key, and walked out the door into Hollow bastion. She heard her name.

"YO! GLORIA!" she turned around.

"Hey Yuffie!" Yuffie smiled.

"The dance is today! Cloud Tifa Aerith and I are going together! You goin' with Kadaj?"

Gloria nodded.

"It's going to be fun! Mr. Sascare said he had a surprise for us today…" Gloria reported, as they reached a building labeled "Hollow High school". Around it were babbling teenagers, telling each other's friends what they are going to do over the summer. The school was a light tan color, and was surrounded by benches. A bell rang, as the mob in front of the school entered, wanting to get the last week of school over with. Gloria walked into her first period. Mr. Sascare was standing at the front of the class, scanning the class with his orange eyes. He spotted Gloria.

"Good Morning." He said, formally. She grinned.

"'Morning, Mr. S.!" She said, happily. He nodded. He turned around, to go to his desk, his black and white hair in a ponytail. He was everyone's favorite teacher. Gloria grabbed her seat next to Lea and Kadaj.

"You feel any better today?" she asked him. He shook his head. He was the 'emo' kid of the class. Amy walked in.

"Hi Mr. S!" she shouted in her shrilly voice. Gloria cringed. She was the class slut.

"Ah, yes, Amy. I have something for you." He said. Amy looked at him.

"What?" she asked. He simply went into his file cabinet and pulled out her final exam. It had a big, red 'F' on it. She cringed.

"Did I pass?"

"Barely." She let out a sigh of relief. Gloria snickered.

"SHUT UP GLORIA!" Amy shouted.

"Why? Your failure is our pleasure." She said, coldly. She stormed to her seat, and sat down over dramatically. Gloria watched her, an amused glimmer in her eyes.

"Gloria. Please." She looked up. Mr. S was standing, waiting for everyone's attention. She nodded. "Gotcha." She put her fingers and blasted a loud shrill whistle. "OW! Jeez Gloria…right in my ear…" She got a few glares. "What?" she asked innocently. "Ahem. Now that I have your attention, turn to page 500 in your textbooks." There were a few groans from the students. "Aw MAN! Come ON! It's the LAST FIRGGIN WEEK!!!" "I am aware of this, Kadaj." A kid with white hair, and blue cat-like eyes slouched in his seat. As everyone was looking down to turn to the right page, Mr. S. pegged Gloria and Kadaj with a roll of streamers. Gloria shrieked, and Kadaj jumped. She laughed. "Ow! " She threw it at Amy. She missed, hitting a girl with blonde hair. Her name was Nerale. She looked at her sharply, but the realized what it was. She smiled a little. She hit Amy with it hard. Amy screamed. Everyone looked at her, and noticed the streamers going everywhere. They grinned. "That's not cool Mr. S." He grinned. "I'm a teacher. What do you expect?" He took out another one and snuck up behind an 'A' student, and tied her up. She squealed. "HEYY!!!!!!" She looked at him and grinned. He laughed. Kadaj looked at Mr. S. and grined evily. He threw it hard at him. Mr.S. caught it, not taking his eyes off the student. There were a lot of amazed faces. "Whoa…..AWSOME!!!" He laughed. The captain of the football team, Daniel, stood up and tilted his head. "Weren't you the football coach here?" He nodded. "Miss the sport." Amy rolled her eyes. "I hate football. Too sweaty for me." Kadaj looked at her, and suddenly had his evil smirk on. "Oh God what are you going to do now?" "I'm gonna sing it!" he threatened. She gasped "you wouldn't." Gloria smirked. "We would."

Please Not the following song is not my own. It goes to the tune of the Barbie song. I just adjusted the names a bit! XD

Kadaj put his arm around Gloria. "Hiya Gloria." "Hi Kadaj!" "Wanna go for a ride?" She looked at him confused. "On what?" "ON THIS!!!" he said, holding up a pencil. She grinned. "Amy is a bitch, she is just a witch."

"I really hate her, why does Sora date her?" he responded, smirking. Sora stood from the back and shouted "I'M NOT DATING HER!!!" Gloria grinned.

"Sora is a man. I'd do all I can. Just to do him," Sora looked at her. "What the…" but he was interpreted when Kadaj joined in and they sang quite loudly, "WE JUST WANNA SCREW HIM!" Sora turned red and fell over. Gloria looked over at him. "Did he pass out?" Yuffie shook her head. "Nope, he's laughing." Gloria smiled. "Okay Kadaj. We can stop." Amy was shaking with anger, but Mr. S smiled. "Very…interesting song Kadaj." He grinned. "We thought so too!" Mr. S looked at the clock. "Well it seems there are only a few minutes left. Just remember, whatever you do, Don't bring in party stuff tomorrow. I know for sure I did not give you a list with all the supplies that that person needs to bring." He winked.

"Yes, we get it." A few of the students said. The bell rang. It was an extremely short day in that school. Probably because it was the second to last day of school. The hallways cleared out and Sean was upstairs, starting to clear out his locker. He was unaware of the three boys standing behind him. One of which was Daniel. "Phillips." He said. Sean cringed. "Y-yea Daniel….?" Daniel had a cold smile on his face. One of the boys was holding a tennis racket. "Um…w-what's the racket for…?" Sean asked nervously. The kid holding the racket looked at Daniel and he nodded. "Go ahead, Frankie." Sean gulped. The kid slammed the racket over Sean's head, trapping him so he couldn't move his arms. He whimpered softly. "Toughen up." Daniel said, walking up to Sean. He closed his eyes. Daniel punched him hard on the chin. Sean flew into the locker, and Daniel pushed him against it harder. Sean desperately trying to defend himself, only failed and was pulled into another trap. Daniel snatched Sean's wrist and snapped it easily. Sean let out a cry. "Aw…Did I hurt you?" Daniel asked, throwing Sean to the floor and removing a knife from his pocket. "Get over it." Sean just lay there. '_They're gonna try to kill me…"_ he realized sadly.

Hey! Sorry it took so long. I was grounded for SO long! But! BUM BUM BUMMM!!! A cliff! well, see you all next chapter!


End file.
